1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stent graft or stent graft system that can be delivered in a low-profile catheter.
2. Background
Treatment of aortic diseases such as aneurysms and dissections include the placement of stent grafts to support the diseased vessel. Typically, these devices are delivered through a surgical incision into the femoral artery and advanced through the iliac artery into the aorta. The diameter of the aorta can range from approximately 15 mm to approximately 40 mm. Stent grafts of this diameter typically require delivery systems having an 18 Fr to a 25 Fr profile. Difficulties often are experienced in advancing these devices into the aorta because of the small access vessels including, for example, the iliac and femoral artery.
Thus, there is a clear need for a stent graft system that can be delivered by a low-profile delivery system.